Remember
by Brilyance
Summary: Quem poderia adivinhar que um simples acidente resultaria num belo romance?
1. Perder e Ganhar

**REMEMBER**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_Estes personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Naoko Takeushi, e não estou obtendo qualquer forma de ganho financeiro com esta Fanfic.

* * *

**1º Capitulo**

_«Perder e ganhar»_

* * *

Olá! Sou a Serena Tsukino, e tenho 16 anos. Neste momento estou a caminhar para o único lugar onde me sinto realmente bem e consigo fazer desaparecer a minha tristeza.

É verdade, estou triste, para ser sincera estou de rastos. Hoje, no final das aulas, a minha professora chamou-me para falar com ela. Claro que pensei que era para me dar uma detenção ou pior, um castigo por chegar tarde às aulas e não prestar atenção à matéria. Mas não foi nada disso. Ela apenas olhou para mim e disse-me:

_- «Serena, já não sei o que fazer contigo. Todos os dias chegas tarde às aulas e coloco-te com algum castigo, mas cheguei à conclusão que isso não está a fazer mudar a tua atitude.» - Ela fez uma pausa, olhou os papéis em cima da sua secretária e depois voltou a falar – «Eu realmente estou perdendo a esperança em ti. Já nem acredito que a detenção sirva de solução e …»._

_Nem a deixei continuar a falar. Eu tinha percebido direito? Ela ia parar de me dar correctivos? Com tantas perguntas soltas na minha cabeça comecei a falar._

_- «A senhora está a dizer que acabaram-se as detenções?» – A minha alegria era tal, que mal conseguia esperar pela resposta. Que não foi exactamente a que desejava._

_- «Não foi isso que eu disse, interpretou mal. Eu não vou acabar com os castigos para a menina poder pensar que pode chegar às aulas á hora que bem lhe apetecer.» - Esclareceu. _

_Nesse momento o meu sorriso desapareceu e as minhas pernas perderam as forças, obrigando-me a sentar para não cair. Alguns segundos depois, ela olhou-me mais intensamente e com uma voz triste e preocupada, voltou a pronunciar _

_- «Paremos com os rodeios. Eu chamei-a para comunicar que está em riscos de perder o ano, se tirar mais 2 negas. Por esta razão, esta semana não terá qualquer punição, para que possa chegar cedo a casa e estudar. Mas, se chegar atrasada algum dia, a detenção será a dobrar para a semana que vem. Está a entender?»_

_Não consegui produzir nenhuma palavra. As lágrimas teimaram em aparecer nos meus olhos, deslizando pelo meu rosto. A professora parecia muito preocupada. _

_- «Serena? Serena estas bem?... Queres alguma coisa, um copo de água ou..?»_

_Deixei-a falando sozinha. Levantei-me e corri para fora do edifício. A ideia de perder um ano da minha vida estudando a mesma matéria, era simplesmente horrível. _

_Ela já me havia contado que eu estava tirando muitas negas nos exames. No entanto, nunca pensei que fosse assim tão grave. E o meu problema era esse. NÃO PENSAR._

E foi assim que aconteceu. Por isso, estou andando para o Game Center, pois é o único lugar que me faz esquecer os problemas.

Ora aqui está algo que nunca consegui entender. Sempre que lá estou, parece que tudo o que existe de errado desaparece. Considerando bem, poderá ser da presença do Andrew. Claro! Só pode ser isso. Ele sempre me ajudou; apoiou-me nos momentos difíceis, contou piadas quando eu estava triste, e foi sempre um amigo estupendo. Para ser honesta com vocês, eu gosto do Andrew; é tão querido comigo, trata-me tão bem, qualquer rapariga é capaz de se apaixonar por ele. Mas sei que nunca olharia para mim. Eu sou uma burra que tem grandes probabilidades de repetir de ano, sou gorda, gulosa, feia, e nunca tive nenhum namorado. Ele nunca iria querer uma rapariga com todas as minhas qualidades. Qualidades essas, que nunca são esquecidas por um outro certo rapaz, que também frequenta diariamente o Game Center. O seu nome? Darien Chiba. O rapaz mais insuportável, que alguma vez já choquei no cimo da Terra. Nunca entendi como um rapaz tão fenomenal como Andrew, poderia ser grande amigo, de um convencido igual a Darien.

As diferenças entre os dois são notórias a olhos vistos por qualquer um. Enquanto Andrew sempre agiu, infelizmente, como um simples irmão para mim, Darien sempre foi claro nas suas opiniões a meu respeito. Não existia um único dia no calendário em que ele não tenha infernizado a minha vida. E se ele ficar sabendo do que aconteceu hoje na escola, terá ainda mais um motivo para atormentar-me. A minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Não consegui evitar. Lágrimas gordas surgiram e rolaram pelo meu rosto. Desde pequena que era assim, qualquer coisa que me entristecesse eu começava a chorar. E com o passar dos segundos, os meus olhos tornaram-se tão encharcados, que eu só conseguia distinguir sombras ao meu redor. Não faltou muito para sentir algo me atingindo em cheio na cabeça.

A pancada foi tão forte que comecei perdendo os sentidos, contudo consegui perceber alguém ao meu lado. Era o Darien. Com tantas pessoas neste mundo, eu tinha logo de ser ele.

Darien parecia chamar o meu nome. Mas não consegui ouvir, nem ver mais nada. Apenas desmaiei.

Abri os meus olhos. Olhei à minha volta e não reconheci o lugar. Onde será que eu estava? Não me lembro de nada, mas pelo ambiente e a decoração simples e as paredes brancas, assemelhava-se a um hospital. Mas o que estava fazendo ali? E quem me teria trazido?

Estava cheia de perguntas e a única coisa que recebi em resposta foi uma dor na cabeça quando tentei sentar-me.

Enquanto tentava perceber o que tinha acontecido, a porta do quarto abriu-se e um homem vestido com uma bata branca e um crachá com o seu nome, entrou acompanhado com mais dois rapazes, que não pareciam ser médicos pois tinham aparência de ser muito novos para exercer tal profissão.

- Olá Serena! Vejo que já acordou, isso é bom sinal. Como está se sentindo? - Perguntou-me o que parecia ser o médico.

- Estou com uma dor na cabeça, e não me lembro do que aconteceu. - Respondi tentando esclarecer algumas das questões que tinha.

- A dor de cabeça deve-se ao facto, de a menina ter sido atingida com muita força na cabeça. Pode me explicar como é essa dor? – Perguntou-me preparado para escrever no seu caderno que tinha na mão.

- É uma sensação dolorosa.

- Sr. Doutor é alguma coisa grave? - Perguntou o jovem com cabelo loiro. Que por sinal era bem bonito.

- Não posso dar um diagnóstico exacto. A dor de cabeça pode ter várias causas. Como resultado da … – Interrompi-o.

- … Contracção e da tensão dos músculos do pescoço e do coiro cabeludo ou então ter origem em alguma inflamação, distorção ou algum outro problema que esteja afectando os vasos sanguíneos ou as membranas que envolvem o cérebro. - Falei de uma só vez. Eu não queria saber o porquê de ter a cabeça a doer ou a razão, qualquer pessoa que tenha biologia ou ciências pode muito bem saber o que é uma dor de cabeça. Apenas queria saber como era que estava num hospital.

Olhei para o médico e depois para os dois jovens que ainda estavam na sala. Principalmente os dois rapazes estavam estupefactos olhando para mim como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa inimaginável. Será que tinha dito ou feito alguma coisa de errado e não me tinha apercebido?

- Cabecinha de vento quando é que te tornas-te mais inteligente? Andas-te a estudar às escondidas? Desde quando é que sabes como é que uma dor de cabeça se forma? - Desta vez não foi o loiro que falou mas o de cabelos castanhos. Também era muito bonito, olhos castanhos, corpo bem definido, mais interessante que o outro… ai ai … ele é uma brasa. Mas porquê que estou a pensar nisto? Aliás ele chamou-me de Cabeça de Vento? Mas que confiança era aquela?

- Quem é você para pensar que tem o direito de me chamar de Cabeça de vento? Eu chamo-me Serena. Aliás eu nem conheço vocês os dois, por isso o que estão aqui a fazer?

- Tu… tu não nos conheces? - Perguntou-me o loiro – Mas eu sou o teu querido amigo Andrew, lembras-te? O teu maninho … – A sua expressão facial mostrava angústia e preocupação.

- Volto a repetir. Não sei quem vocês são, nem me lembro de nenhum amigo Andrew. Muito menos do motivo de estar aqui. - Olhei para o médico que estava em silêncio apenas escutando atentamente a nossa conversa – Desculpe, pode me dizer o que se passa?

- Diga-me uma coisa menina Serena. Não se lembra de nada, do seu nome, a sua idade, quem são os seus pais, a sua escola?...

- Espere! Está a querer dizer que a cabecinha de vento pode estar com amnésia? - Perguntou o rapaz que ainda não sabia o nome.

- Calma rapaz. Deixe a nossa paciente responder. - Ele falou esperando a minha resposta.

- Eu sou a Serena Taurino e tenho 16 anos, estou no … no 10 ano? – Arrisquei.

- Não se lembra dos seus amigos aqui presentes? - Questionou o médico referindo-se ao Andrew e ao outro rapaz.

Olhei novamente para ambos. Tentava me lembrar de algo que me fizesse recordar algum deles, mas nada me vinha á cabeça, o que era normal, com a dor de cabeça que sentia, só conseguia pensar em como fazer ela desaparecer.

- Não me lembro de nenhum. – Finalmente respondi.

- Ela está mesmo com amnésia! O que será da minha maninha sem se lembrar de nada? O que será de mim? – Exclamou o rapaz que se dizia chamar Andrew. A sua atitude fazia-me lembrar a de uma criança. Inconscientemente, quase que me conseguia reconhecer naquela atitude dele.

- Não se preocupe. – Acalmou o médico. – É perfeitamente normal, que com a pancada tenha afectado a zona da memória fazendo-a ter problemas de lembrar de alguma coisa. Mas lembre-se que a amnésia pode ser temporária e ela volte a se lembrar de algumas coisas.

- Amnésia temporária? - Disse Andrew.

- Não sabes o que é uma amnésia temporária? Andrew tas a ficar com problemas de inteligência? - Disse o outro rapaz.

- Não é nada disso. Eu apenas estou surpreso e não me consigo lembrar. – Tentou se defender.

- Parece que não é apenas a cabecinha de vento que está com perda de memória. - Riu-se o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Como é que ele conseguia fazer piada numa altura destas? Este rapaz era estranho. Mas calma ai! Ele chamou-me novamente de Cabecinha de Vento? Mas será que eu tinha constantemente, os cabelos a voar para ele repetir, tantas vezes, esse maldito apelido? Ele vai arrepender-se do que disse!

- Escuta aqui. Pára de me chamar esse apelido, o meu nome é SERENA, e caso não te lembres, ainda não te apresentaste!

- Desculpa Cabecinha de vento mas velhos hábitos não mudam. Eu sou o Darien Chiba.

- Pede-me desculpa e chama-me com o mesmo apelido outra vez mas quem você pensa que … – Estava a começar a brigar. Mas o médico interrompeu-nos.

- Controlem-se, estamos num hospital. – Repreendeu-nos. - Vou tentar explicar o que é uma amnésia temporária. Ela … – Desta vez foi eu que o interrompi.

- Acontece de repente e apresenta uma desorientação maior para tempo, menor para lugar ou pessoas. A pessoa pode se recordar de eventos do passado distante, mas não do que aconteceu recentemente. Estas podem acontecer devido a lesões a parte do cérebro vitais para o armazenamento das memórias. - Expliquei o melhor que podia. Como é que uma pessoa não sabe uma coisa tão fácil? Aliais, o próprio nome já ajuda a perceber o significado.

- Uau, realmente não estás no teu estado normal. A tua amnésia deve ter feito esqueceres-te de muita coisa mas fez te lembrares de muitas outras coisas. Até parece que ficaste inteligente. E olha que isto foi um elogio. - Falava o tal Darien? Era mesmo este o nome dele? Ele estava muito surpreso.

- Estou perplexo, nunca tive uma paciente tão interessada e informada do seu problema. Parabéns.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci envergonhada.

- Nos exames que lhe fizemos não mostram nada de grave. Quanto ao seu problema de saúde, só precisa de tempo. Em qualquer altura, como em casa a ler, na escola ou até mesmo numa situação mais emocionante, poderá voltar a se recordar de tudo. Por isso, aconselho que vá para casa e descanse. - Acabando de falar, despediu-se e saiu do quarto.

____________________ *************** ____________________

_**CONTINUA …**_

_**Então gostaram?**_

_**Por favor mandem reviews! … Estou á espera.**_


	2. Saber ou não Saber

**

* * *

**

REMEMBER

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**_Estes personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Naoko Takeushi, e não estou obtendo qualquer forma de ganho financeiro com esta Fanfic.

* * *

**2º Capitulo**

_«Saber ou não Saber»_

* * *

Depois de o médico sair, deu-me alta e voltei para casa.

Ainda estou confusa com o que aconteceu. De uma hora para a outra, fico sem me lembrar de quase nada e com uma terrível dor de cabeça. O único aspecto positivo desta situação, é que agora já sabia o que ocorrera. O Darien contou-me o que se tinha passado, ele sentia-se ligeiramente culpado. Por sua vez, o Andrew não parava de me questionar se eu estava bem. Ele não parava de me fazer várias perguntas. Até parecia que estava em algum teste de escola.

Nos estávamos falando normalmente:

_- «Serena! Diz-me, lembras-te como me conheceste e ao Darien? E como ias todos os dias ao Game Center comer um mega milk-shak com tudo o que merecias? E …» – Era uma atrás da outra. Era incrível como ele nem se preocupava, em respirar para falar. Praticamente eu nem conseguia arranjar um intervalo para tentar responder._

_Apenas alguns factos me escapavam da memória. Lembrava-me de quem eram os meus pais, de onde morava e outras coisas, mas certos detalhes estavam perdidos em minha mente. E acreditem, ela é bem vazia._

_Ele não parava, e a minha resposta; quando finalmente conseguia arranjar uma brecha para falar, era a maior parte das vezes, a mesma:_

_- «Não, não me lembro.» - Dizia eu. E como em todas as outras, ele fazia cara de quem não gostava do que ouvia. Mas desta vez, para espanto geral, ele apenas se sentou na cadeira colocou a mão na cabeça, parecendo ponderar o que estava ocorrendo, ficando assim durante algum tempo. Darien aproveitou a oportunidade para me contar tudo o que Andrew me tinha perguntado. Era sempre assim, um perguntava e o outro respondia. Era até cómica a situação. _

_Achava o Andrew um rapaz muito simpático e que se preocupava com as pessoas. Sentia como se ele fosse um irmão para mim, embora não me lembra-se que relação mantinha com ele. Quanto ao Darien, sentia-me confusa, ele era muito atencioso, mesmo tendo me chamado; como era mesmo aquele apelido? Cabecinha de vento? Acho que era assim. Ele agora mostrava-se um rapaz muito educado. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado comigo, embora não o demonstrasse tão facilmente e se esforçasse ao máximo para o esconder. Contudo, as suas atitudes não enganavam ninguém. No entanto, tinha uma coisa nele que me fazia sentir diferente, não sei explicar o que é. Eu sentia-me segura quando ele conversava comigo, quando olhava directamente pra mim, um calor dentro de mim começava a nascer e o meu coração batia depressa. Será que já fomos namorados? Não! Era impossível, não era? A sua maneira de se comportar não era de um namorado para com a sua namorada._

E foi assim que se passou. Depois disso vim para casa. Os meus pais estavam muito preocupados comigo e queriam saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Estas mesmo bem, Serena? – Perguntou minha mãe

- Sim, não se preocupe. Estou me sentindo bem. - Tentei acalmá-la.

- Porque não nos avisaram que estavas no hospital? És menor, isso era uma obrigação deles. Nos tínhamos ido ter contigo. - Falava o meu pai que, até aquele momento, ainda não tinha se pronunciado.

- Eles queriam contactar-vos, mas tanto o Andrew como o Darien, não sabiam o número de telefone de casa.

- Quem são esses rapazes? – Questionou-me meu pai com um olhar curioso, assim que mencionei os nomes dos dois.

- São apenas amigos. Levaram-me ao Hospital quando me magoei. - Respondi tranquilamente. Não tinha nada a esconder.

- Já contas-te que tinhas amnésia temporária, mas até que ponto é que te lembras das coisas? – Perguntou a minha mãe mudando de assunto.

- Apenas não me recordo das coisas mais recentes e como disse é temporária. Por isso, de um dia para o outro, eu posso voltar a lembrar-me de tudo. É só ter paciência. - Sorri para ambos, tentando passar confiança.

- Então vou preparar-te um jantar bem caprichado, para a minha menina se recuperar depressa. – Empolgada, ela correu para a cozinha, começando a preparar a comida. Que por sinal, ficou uma maravilha; como era de se esperar.

- Achas que estás em condições para ires às aulas Serena? Se preferires podes ficar em casa para descansares. Não te preocupes que eu falo com a professora contando tudo o que se passou, ela vai entender.

- Efectivamente que estou cansada, mas também não poço faltar às aulas. Como não sei que matéria estamos a dar, é melhor eu não faltar para poder pôr a matéria em dia e não ficar mais atrasada em comparação com a turma – Dou um beijo a meu pai e volto para o quarto. Estava cheia de sono. E assim se passaram dois dias.

Dormia como um anjo, e a noite pareceu-me mais longa que o habitual. Contudo, o ponteiro do relógio avançava, até o despertador começar a tocar. Não queria levantar-me! Estava tão bem na minha cama, que apenas o pensamento de acordar, já me dava uma preguiça. Porquê que não tinha retirado as pilhas do relógio? Assim poderia dormir mais um pouco. Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, apercebi-me que o despertador era mais teimoso que eu.

Acabei por me dar por vencida. Levantei-me, organizei tudo o que precisaria para aquele dia e tomei a refeição. Tinha de chegar a horas à escola e falar com a professora acerca do meu estado. Mas o mais importante, e o que eu estava mesmo curiosa, era saber se tinha boas notas antes do acidente.

Enquanto estava a caminho da escola, tentava fazer um «auto-retrato» sobre como as minhas notas escolares. Será que eu era do tipo de rapariga que estuda todos os dias, e quando a professora coloca uma questão eu sou a primeira a levantar a mão respondendo acertadamente? Aiii era tão bom imaginar. Mas seria mesmo assim? Ou eu sou uma rapariga que não sabe de nada e só tira nega nos exames? Não sei porquê, mas a primeira opção parece-me a mais confortante.

Agora que me lembro, quando estava tomando o pequeno-almoço ouvi os meus pais a falar sobre mim. Não consegui entender o que queriam dizer com aquelas palavras.

Foi mais ou menos assim:

_- «Acho que a Serena não anda bem. Em comparação com os outros dias, em que era necessário ir chamá-la mais de três vezes ao quarto, puxar a roupa da cama e ameaçá-la que não ia ter pequeno-almoço se não se levantasse, ela hoje acordou cedo. Nem foi preciso ir acordá-la, tomou a refeição com bons modos e o mais surpreendente foi que nem pediu para repetir.» - Contava a minha mãe tentando em vão que eu não ouvisse, do meu quarto, o que estava a dizer._

_- «Já tinha reparado na mudança de atitude quando a Serena chegou do hospital a casa, perguntei-lhe se queria faltar às aulas e ela apenas recusou. - Meu pai fez uma pausa e minha mãe espantou-se com a notícia. – Se fosse noutro momento, ela apenas aceitaria e dizia que eu era o melhor pai do mundo, dava-me um abraço e ia embora afim de eu não mudar de ideias.» - Olharam um para o outro e suspiraram._

Isto fez-me pensar que eu era uma rapariga muito cabeça no ar. Aiiii. Já começo a parecer o Darien. Ele apelida-me _cabecinha de vento_, e eu começo a me chamar de _cabeça no ar_. Estou ficando maluca.

Mas voltando à nossa conversa. Eu sinto que a minha personalidade antes do incidente entra em conflito com a minha maneira de ser após o acidente. Por exemplo, em certos momentos, o meu coração diz-me para fazer uma coisa mas a minha consciência diz exactamente o contrário. Como se desejasse me comportar como uma criança mas me obrigassem a ser adulta. Tenho de confessar que muitas vezes fico confusa, sem saber como agir.

O tempo passou a correr. Mal dei por mim, já começava a avistar a escola apenas a alguns metros à frente.

Entrei na sala de aula e não consegui deixar de reparar, que já estavam muitos dos meus colegas conversando e rindo. Dei uma breve olhada pelo recinto e reconheci uma rapariga sentada a estudar no meio de tantos alunos a se divertir. Ao ver esta cena recordei-me quem era essa rapariga. Lembrei-me que ela era a mais inteligente, tirando as melhores notas da nossa turma e quem sabe da escola. Era a Amy. Sim, finalmente lembrei-me de algo, corrigindo a frase, lembrei-me de alguém. Quando estava indo falar com ela, aparece a professora e nos manda sentar a todos.

- Por favor, sentem-se e parem de conversar. A aula vai ter início e vou começar a dar a matéria de hoje. Vamos primeiramente rever a matéria da última aula de português. Abram o vosso livro na página dos Recursos estilísticos, no nível semântico.

Sem reclamar, todos obedecemos as ordens da professora. A aula correu perfeitamente. A professora explicou os recursos estilísticos, e em pouco tempo deu inicio a uma ronda de perguntas.

- Alguém de vós, sabe dar um exemplo de um recurso estilístico a nível semântico? – Fez-se um silêncio quase total. Como sempre, Amy levantou a mão para responder. – Sem ser a Amy, alguém sabe a resposta? – Como eu sabia, levanto a mãe. Agora era só esperar para ter autorização para responder.

- Serena? Se levantas-te a mão apenas para saber se podes sair da sala, ou fazer alguma graça podes começar já a parar com isso. - Avisou a professora.

- Desculpe professora, mas a minha intenção era responder a sua pergunta. - Mal terminei de falar, uma onda de surpresa espalhou-se pela sala. Todos estavam olhando para mim. Era impressão minha, ou estão todos com cara de assustados? Parece que viram um fantasma.

- Se..serena. - gaguejou a professora - Falas-te o que eu acabei de ouvir? - A professora parecia mesmo em estado de choque. O que estaria a passar com ela? E porque estavam todos ainda pasmos a olhar-me? Será que tenho alguma coisa na cara? Eu lembro de a lavar logo de manhã, por isso não pode ser esse o motivo. Então o que será?

- Eu apenas levantei a mão para responder ao que tinha perguntado. - Volto a repetir simplesmente.

- Bem, … como não é vulgar esta atitude de sua parte não vou deixar escapar a oportunidade. Então diga-me um exemplo.

- Uma das respostas possíveis era Antítese. - Se antes, estavam todos olhando para mim quase sem respirar, então agora tinha sido a gota de água.

Eles não estavam olhando para mim, nem falando alguma coisa. Simplesmente olharam-se uns para os outros sem saber o que fazer. Não estou gostando da forma como estão agindo, pareço um total espantalho. O que seria que estava de errado. Neste momento só me arrependia de ter respondido. Estava a me sentir minúscula no meio naquela sala, só queria um lugar para me esconder.

- Eu não acredito! – "_Eu não posso acreditar que a Serena tenha acertado na resposta. Quando ela me disse que queria responder, pensei que fosse arriscar qualquer opção, afinal parece que me engane. Ela não pode estar bem de saúde."_ - Tem a certeza que não quer ir a enfermaria? Uma de suas amigas pode acompanhá-la

- Eu estou bem professora. Não preciso de ninguém que me leve para a enfermaria. - Tentei convencer a professora.

- Tem a certeza? – Acenei com a cabeça confirmando. - Tudo bem. Apenas estou estupefacta com o que aconteceu aqui dentro. Não é todos os dias que se vê uma coisa destas, e eu que não acreditava em milagres. - Confessou, embora eu não tenha percebido o que ela estava a tentar dizer com aquilo. - Vou aproveitar este momento de inteligência para continuar a matéria. - Voltou para a sua secretaria e continuou a falar – Já que respondeu certo, podia explicar o que é uma Antítese? – Perguntou com olhar de expectativa.

- Claro que sim, essa é fácil. - Ela arregalou os olhos e curiosa manteve-se atenta ao que eu ia dizer. - Uma antítese é a apresentação de um contraste entre duas ideias ou coisas. - Acho que acabei de descobrir o que se passa comigo nestes últimos dias. Era sem dúvida um exemplo de uma Antítese, ou seja, um contraste de personalidades. - Mas podemos ter outros exemplos de recursos, como a Personificação que se caracteriza a atribuir qualidades ou comportamentos humanos a seres que não o são, podemos reparar nesta frase: Ao cair do sol a _Noite _suspirava. - Depois de responder a muitas outras perguntas, e de deixar todos com ar de apatetados, terminamos a aula de português e passamos para a de história, onde também não deixei passar as oportunidades de responder a várias perguntas. Sempre que ia ao quadro fazer algum exercício estava sempre correcto. O dia não podia estar a correr melhor.

Finalmente terminaram as aulas. Sinto-me bem ao ser admirada por todos. Era como se antes nunca tivesse participado em alguma aula. Mas hoje tinha sido completamente diferente. Agora no final do dia de aulas, só quero festejar. Nunca me tinha sentido tão bem. Era tão bom me sentir assim, com um friozinho no estômago.

Mas para onde vou agora? Qual era o melhor sitio para passar um bom tempo a divertir? É claro! O Darien e o Andrew tinham me contado que eu ia muito ao Game Center logo que acabavam as minhas aulas. Então é para lá que eu vou. Quero contar a eles como foi o meu dia. Será que eles vão ficar contentes por mim?

____________________ *************** ____________________

_**CONTINUA …**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Por favor, qualquer erro comuniquem, ok?**_


	3. Agora ou Nunca

**3º Capitulo**

_«Agora ou Nunca»_

Não demorou muito tempo até chegar ao meu destino final. A poucos metros à frente conseguia-se ver um grande letreiro com umas letras dizendo Game Center. Estava tão entusiasmada por contar o meu dia na escola. Entrando no Game Center, um som toca ao passar pela porta, anunciando a minha chegada.

- Boa tarde Serena, queres o mesmo de sempre? – Perguntou Andrew com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ups, desculpa, esqueci-me que não te lembravas das coisas.

- Oi Andrew. Não te preocupes com isso, daqui a nada estou nova em folha. – Dei um sorriso. – Mas agradecia que me desses uma sugestão para a minha ementa.

- É para já. Para a minha maninha é tudo do melhor. Vou arranjar o melhor gelado com muitos extras. – Dirigiu-se para a cozinha começando a preparar o meu gelado.

- Boa tarde cabecinha de vento! Não se cumprimenta as pessoas? Ou este gesto cordial deixou de fazer parte do teu novo comportamento? – Tinha de ser o Darien. Ele não deixava de provocar.

- O meu nome é Serena. Tens problemas de memória? Que eu saiba sou a única aqui que tem amnésia. - Desafiei.

- Já deu para perceber que não perdes-te o teu bom humor. É bom saber que nisso continuas a mesma e que essa característica se mantém. – E dá-me um belo sorriso fazendo as minhas pernas ficarem bambas e fazer-me esquecer da sua provocação.

Seria impressão minha ou quando ele me dava um elogio o meu coração acelerava como se estivesse a correr num rali? Será que eu estou gostando do Darien? Não. Não pode ser. Eu mal me lembro dele. Nem sei se me dava bem com ele antes do acidente. Mas quando ele fala e sorri para mim o meu coração quase derrete, a respiração acelera e as minhas pernas não conseguem aguentar o peso do meu corpo. Ele é tão lindo e eu adoro os seus olhos.

Ai ai, eu realmente estou gostando dele. Mas eu não posso, ele nem deve sentir nada por mim. Como eu gostava de me lembrar de como nos dávamos antes do acidente. Pelo menos teria uma pequena ideia se teria alguma hipótese de alguma vez ele gostar de mim.

- Serena. Como foi o teu dia hoje na escola? – Perguntou-me o Andrew voltando com o meu gelado na mão.

- Correu muito bem. Respondi a todas as perguntas que a professora fazia. Estou tão contente.

- É bom ouvir isso. E que tal comemorarmos o teu sucesso nas aulas – Propôs Darien.

- Boa ideia. Podíamos ir fazer alguma coisa divertida. – Falei toda contente. Estava a adorar a ideia de sair.

- Vão vocês. – Andrew falou com tom triste. – Não posso fechar a loja. E quando eu sair já é muito tarde.

- Vá lá Andrew. Não é todos os dias que se pode comemorar uma coisa rara como esta. – Falou irónico.

- O que estás a dizer? Eu sou muito inteligente. – Contrapus irritada com o comentário de Darien.

- Parem com isso. Não vão começar a discutir. Eu não me importo. Vão vocês e aproveitem também para tentarem se conhecer melhor e pararem de estar sempre às turras como crianças. Talvez ainda tenham alguma surpresa. – Disse Andrew. – Porque não vão jantar, caminhar um pouco, sei lá, fazer algo que ambos gostem e que tenha menos probabilidade de se matarem um ao outro? – Propôs.

- Até que não é má ideia. – Respondemos em uni som.

- Já que não conseguimos te fazer mudar de ideias, então vamos só nós os dois. Que tal Serena aceitas?

- Eu não acredito!? – Falei surpresa.

- O que foi? – Perguntaram os dois curiosos.

- Tu não me chamaste com aquele apelido idiota. Finalmente decoraste o meu nome.

- Acho que para começarmos a nos dar bem, é melhor fazer uma trégua, então decidi começar por te chamar por Serena. Importaste – Perguntou Darien.

- Claro que não, acho uma boa ideia. Eu também vou fazer uma trégua e tentar não te provocar. - Dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso que conseguia naquele momento, como prova de que não estava mentindo. Ele olhou para mim e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Acabaste por não responder se aceitas sair com o Darien – Falou Andrew. Nunca o tinha visto tão curioso deste que me lembrava. Ele deveria saber alguma coisa e não nos queria contar. Não podia ser nada relacionado comigo e com o Darien, de certeza. Então o que poderá ser?

- Tudo bem eu aceito. Acho que mereço pelo óptimo dia que eu tive. - Respondi.

- Então, vamos? – Perguntou Darien oferecendo-me o braço.

- Sim. - Respondi e aceitar o seu gesto.

- Divirtam-se. - Desejou Andrew.

- Está bem. Adeus. – Ambos nos despedimos.

-"_Aqueles dois ainda vão acabar por ficar juntos. Apenas eles é que não se apercebem que se gostam mutuamente. Espero que com esta saída eles consigam ver isso_". – Pensou Andrew.

Darien conduziu-me até o seu carro. Que até era bem bonito, o que condizia com o dono. Está comprovado. Eu gosto do Darien, por mais incrível que possa parecer é verdade. Será que ele alguma vez vai gostar de mim? Bem, só o tempo o dirá.

Ele levou-me até um restaurante perto da praia. Como era verão decidimos ir a um lugar mais calmo e refrescante.

- Estás a gostar Serena?

- Sim, está muito bom, e o lugar é muito agradável. – Dei-lhe um belo sorriso – Não sabia que gostavas de vir a este tipo de sítios.

- Eu adoro o mar e a praia, por isso este restaurante sempre foi o meu preferido, além disso eles servem uma comida deliciosa. - Acenei confirmando.

Falamos durante bastante tempo. Como Andrew tinha dito, nós aproveitamos e fomos nos conhecendo melhor. Fazíamos perguntas mutuamente um ao outro para podermos saber mais alguma coisa de cada um. A cena era muito parecida com a do hospital, quando o Andrew me questionava. Mas como era óbvio, eu estava a preferir estas perguntas e a companhia.

Estava a me divertir imenso. Até que numa ocasião, quando Darien me convidou para dançar, comecei a sentir que, desde que nos conhecíamos, mesmo antes do acidente, que eu sempre quis estar junto dele e que nunca tinha tido a oportunidade. Aquele momento fez despertar emoções que nunca tinha sentido, e isso fez com que algumas recordações me viessem à cabeça como flashes.

Darien notou a minha diferença e perguntou-me se eu estava bem e se queria parar de dançar. Era claro que não queria parar, mas a minha cabeça doía-me imenso e não tive outra solução a não ser parar.

- O que estás sentindo? Queres que te leve a casa? – Perguntou Darien preocupado. Ele estava sendo um querido para mim. Era tão bom, sentia-me bem ao seu lado.

- Não te preocupes, foram apenas algumas dores de cabeça. – Tentei acalma-lo.

- E se fosse-mos um pouco até à praia andar na areia para poderes apanhar um pouco de ar? – Sugeriu.

- Obrigado. É uma boa ideia. Pode ser que me ajude a melhorar.

- Anda, eu ajudo-te a levantar. – Darien ajudou-me, pagou a conta e saimos.

Caminhamos um pouco pela praia e sentamo-nos na areia a observar o mar e o pôr-do-sol. Estava a adorar este momento, estar a ver o pôr-do-sol com o Darien era maravilhoso.

- Esta noite está tão bonita. – Darien voltou-se para mim e encarou-me sorridente. – Sabes Serena. Queria te dizer uma coisa. Sei que não te lembras de algumas coisas depois do acidente, mas mesmo assim tenho de te dizer isto. – Ele fez uma pausa e continuou. – Antes de perderes a memória, nós não nos dávamos muito bem. Quando ias ao Game Center, eu dizia que tinhas de parar de comer gelados e chocolate para não ficares gorda, que tinhas de estudar senão nenhum rapaz queria namorar contigo, mas quero que saibas que dizia-te isto tudo porque gostava muito de ti, e além disso ficas linda quando estas zangada. – Ele parou e deu um sorriso um pouco nervoso, eu corei com o comentário.

- O que estas a tentar dizer? – Perguntei curiosa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

- Bem eu … eu queria dizer que gosto muito de ti, mesmo quando brigávamos. Eu só te dizia aquilo porque queria que tomasses cuidado contigo, para melhorares o que fazias. E era a única maneira de chamar a tua atenção. Ao contrário das outras raparigas que só queriam sair comigo porque sou rico e sou bonito, tu não eras assim. E foi isso que me chamou a atenção para ti. Tu és especial, não te deixas levar pelo aspecto nem pelos bens materiais de uma pessoa. E não te preocupas com a opinião das outras pessoas a respeito da tua maneira de ser. Em qualquer situação não te deixas influenciar, tu és sempre tu própria e isso agrada-me muito e foi esse um dos motivos que me fez reparar em ti. – Ele segurou o meu queixo de leve e fez-me olhar para os seus olhos azuis como mar. Fiquei paralisada, não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Ele acariciou a minha face e continuou. – Tu és linda e muito especial para mim. Eu gosto de ti. Eu amo-te. - Darien declarou-se com todo o amor que sentia.

Os meus ouvidos só podiam estar me traindo, desfocando as palavras. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Eu ouvi direito? Ele ama-me? Não, não pode ser verdade. Eu também o amo. Quando ele estava prestes a me beijar, a dor que tinha na cabeça começa a ser mais forte, e cada vez piorava. Maldita a hora em que ela decidiu aparecer, além de me magoar, fez estranhar um momento romântico. Segundos depois acabei por desmaiar.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordada. Mas ao abrir os meus olhos, ainda com alguma dificuldade, encontrei Darien ao meu lado olhando-me preocupado e com carinho.

- Estas bem? – Perguntou ajudando-me a levantar.

- Sim. O que aconteceu? – Perguntei sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Estávamos na praia e eu estava a falar contigo quando desmaias-te. Lembras-te de alguma coisa?

Lembrei-me da professora ter brigado comigo e dito que poderia perder de ano caso tirasse mais alguma nega nos exames. Também me lembrei do acidente que tive e de acordar no hospital. Depois sei que fui para a escola no dia seguinte onde me dei bem na matéria, e que fui festejar ao Game Center. Por fim sai com o Darien e fomos para a praia onde… onde… ele disse que me AMAVA? Eu não acredito. O meu coração a qualquer momento deve estar prestes a explodir com tanto sangue que recebe. Darien Chiba disse que gostava de mim. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Todas as vezes que ia ao Game Center era só para ver o Darien, não o Andrew como eu pensava. Era por isso que me sentia tão bem lá, que todas as minhas preocupações se apagavam. Porque ele estava lá para alegrar o meu dia, me provocando, me chamar aquele apelido idiota, mas na verdade eu alegrava-me com aquilo.

- Darien, tu falas-te que me amavas!?

- Então tu lembraste da nossa conversa!? – Perguntou contente.

- Sim. Eu voltei a me lembrar de tudo, até mesmo das coisas antes do acidente! – Respondi satisfeita.

- Isso significa que já não tens amnésia. Que boa noticia. – Sorriu e abraçou-me.

- Darien, quanto àquele assunto, eu… eu …

- Não tens de dizer nada. Eu sei que não gostas de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto de ti, mas eu não aguentava ficar guardando o que sentia sem te dizer nada e … – Darien foi impedido de continuar a falar. Beijei-lhe com todo o amor que tinha guardado no meu coração até aquele momento. O nosso beijo foi doce e carinhoso. Não queríamos parar, estava tão bom. Mas devido à mãe natureza, tivemos de terminar para podermos respirar.

- Serena, o que queres dizer com isto?

- Quem é o burro aqui agora? – Gozei com ele.

- Eu apenas queria que me explicasses. Não estava a espera da tua atitude quando decidi te contar o que sentia. Embora tenhas gostado imenso. – Ele voltou a dar-me um beijo ao qual eu voltei a corresponder.

- Não está claro? Darien, eu também te amo. Sempre gostei de ti. – E voltamos a nos beijar. Quem poderia adivinhar que um simples acidente e uma bela saída, resultaria na descoberta de um grande romance?

_**FIM…**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Por favor mandem comentários, vou estar à espera.**_


End file.
